Turetel
General Historical Overview Turetel was formally founded on April 7, 2006, but had existed as an independent pseudo-State for nearly 1100 years. Turetel accidentally entered GWI without knowing the political climate of the time and was not sincerely dedicated to the Cyberverse so Turetel quietly exited at that time from the war as well. From 04/06-09/11 Turetel was a nation without an alliance, during a time in which a nation could be unaligned without the threat of many raids. Around 9/10 Turetel received a recruitment message from Ruben of the Order of Defensive Security. On 9/11 he accepted entry into the ODS. During his time the ODS the nation of Turetel slowly rose in prominence to the position of Minister of Domestic Affairs. The Turetelian people had by this time participated in GWI and the Maroon War (versus NoR and company) and than the disaster of GWII came upon the ODS. Long-story short, the ODS government resigned in protest when Ruben tried to reseize control and they accepted white peace from NoR/NPO in GWII. As Minister of Domestic Affairs for ODS, Turetel naturally tried to save as many ODS members as he could by having them accept the white peace. Turetel went on to form the International Democratic Assembly (IDA), a democratic alliance. The IDA was one of three offshoot alliances formed from the ODS; the other two were Confederate Spartan States (CSR) formed by Gaius and Marbles and Stoners Reeking Havoc (SRH) formed by Masta and Canik. Initially the three alliances resisted merger and entered in creating a bloc discussion which after around a month and half ended up with the merger that created FEAR, where Turetel has resided since that time. Turetel is a proud exporter of iron and is an exporter of furs. Demographics Turetel is a country that has a healthy mix of various ethnic groups. They speak a variety of languages and have a variety of religions that co-exist peacefully. Politically, Turetel is run by a Social Democratic majority of around 65%. The two other parties that vie for electoral control (with varying success depending on the economic situation) is the Capitalist Initiative and the Socialist Party. Political History Turetel is a nation of political successes. Having entered into politics at an early stage Turetel was MoDA for the Order of Defensive Security. Since that time Turetel founded the IDA and co-founded FEAR. During his political career in FEAR, Turetel initially held the role of Senator until the May Crisis when the government was reformed and Turetel was appointed Vice-Chancellor. Since that time Turetel served diligently as Chancellor until March 2008. During March 2008 Turetel stepped down to be an Adviser to Chancellor Lord Boris. After Boris' term as Chancellor ended and he declared he was not running again, Turetel again ran for the Chancellery and that is where he currently stands, as Chancellor of FEAR. Military History The people of Turetel are proud to have fought in the defense of FEAR during several times. As a nation the people voted down tech raiding long ago, back in the ODS days as they saw it as a motion that hurt the nation more than helping. They take an approach of not denying other nations their rights to tech raid, but they will not partake in such activities. Category:Former member of Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics